RotLW Chapter 2: Innocence Lost
Wake up!" Amata yelled as she shook him violently. "Come on, wake up!" Marcus seemed to be in a stupor as he rolled over and opened his eyes. He smiled when he realized who it was. "Oh…I'm having that dream again." Amata responded with a slap. "This is no time to be a smartass! You have to get out of here!" Now Marcus was fully alert and he quickly sat up. "What are you talking about?" "Your father is gone! Somehow he left the Vault, and now my father's men are looking for you." Marcus jumped to his feet and shook Amata's shoulders. "What do you mean he left the Vault? That's not possible!" "It's true!" Amata fought back the tears. "Your father is gone and my father is furious. His men are on their way. He's questioning Jonas right now and I don't know what he's going to do to him." Marcus couldn't believe what was happening. This had to be a dream; a very bad dream. "But….I had no idea what my father was planning….." "I know that, but my father won't believe you. You're only chance is to leave the Vault." Marcus was stunned. "Leave the Vault! How? There must be a dozen guards between here and the main door." "There is a secret tunnel underneath my father's office that will take you directly to the entrance." She reached inside a small satchel and pulled out a 10mm pistol, which she placed into Marcus' hand. "Take this; I stole it from my father. It's loaded with about fifteen rounds." Marcus looked down at the weapon, and his hands immediately started shaking. He stared into Amata's tear filled eyes. "I…I can't…" "You must!" Amata stared at him with a determination he had not seen before. It was clear she was determined to keep Marcus safe-no matter what. Reluctantly, Marcus silently nodded. Amata kissed him on the lips. "I'll try to delay them, you just get going. You'll have to hack into my father's computer to open the tunnel; I don't know his password." She stared at his Pipboy 2000. "And take that thing off! They can track you with it." He watched as she sprinted down the corridor. Marcus stood in his room frozen in place. In his mind he knew had to get going, but his body would not move. A million questions were going through his mind all at once, but the most frequent was: "Why? Why did he just leave me here?" Marcus stared at the pistol once again and he began to sweat as he thought about what he might have to do with it. Killing radroaches was one thing, but killing another human being... The sound of the Vault's general alarm nearly caused Marcus to drop that very pistol. It was immediately followed by an announcement over the PA system: "Attention all Vault personnel: we have a level one radroach infestation on levels two and three. All available security personnel muster in the armory. All civilians stay in your quarters until you receive further instructions." Marcus sprang into action. If there was any chance of him escaping, it would have to be now! He quickly got dressed in his jumpsuit and boots, grabbed his small back pack and began stuffing it with whatever he thought he might need on his journey. A change of clothes, some soap, three bottles of water, etc. As he turned to leave, his eyes caught site of the picture he had on his desk of himself and his father. Jonas had taken it on his tenth birthday; the same day Marcus received his BB gun from his father. The picture was in a frame that was engraved with his mother's favorite passage from the Bible. It was Revelation 21:6: "I am Alpha and Omega, the beginning and the end. To him who is thirsty I will give to drink from the spring of the water of life." He picked up the photo and stared at it, fighting back the tears. "Why?" At that moment Marcus had made a decision: he would go out into the Wasteland and find his father. No matter how long it took, Marcus would have an answer to that question. As he was about to place the picture into his backpack, the back of the frame fell out and landed on his desk. Marcus looked down and saw that a small holotape had fallen out with the photograph. "What the hell?" He picked it up and studied it for a moment. He knew time was running out, but curiosity had gotten the better of him. Marcus slid the small disc into his Pipboy and pressed play. He immediately recognized the voice of his father: "Hold on Jonas, I need to record this first. I... I don't really know how to tell you this. I hope you'll understand, but I know you might be angry. I thought about it for a long time, but in the end I decided it was best for you not to know. So many things could have gone wrong and there's really no telling how the Overseer will react when he finds out. It's best if he can blame everything on me. Obviously you already know that I'm gone. It was something I needed to do. You're an adult now. You're ready to be on your own. Maybe someday things will change and we can see each other again. I can't tell you why I left or where I'm going. I don't want you to follow me. God knows life in the vault isn't perfect, but at least you'll be safe. Just knowing that will be enough to keep me going." "Don't mean to rush you, Doc, but I'd feel better if we got this over with." "Okay. Go ahead. Goodbye. I love you, son." Marcus stood there silent for several minutes. "Something he had to do?" He thought out load. "What could possibly be so important out in that hell hole?" Marcus sighed: more questions. After removing the holotap, Marcus removed his Pipboy 2000 and placed it on the floor in front of him. He then picked up his baseball bat and smashed it until the power light went out. Marcus began making his way down the long corridors of the Vault towards the Overseer's office on the first level. So far he hadn't run into anyone; the rad roach problem seemed to be taking care of that. He had just climbed the stairs to the second level when his luck ran out. "You! Hold it right there!" Marcus was standing face to face with two of the Vaults security guards, who were both dressed in riot gear and had their pistols drawn. He recognized them as Officer's Gomez and Mack. Gomez was always nice to Marcus and his father, but Mack had always been a bully. Marcus raised his hands and slowly backed away. "I don't want any trouble." Mack ignored him. "You're under arrest for treason." That was not the reaction Marcus was hoping for. "Treason! I haven't done anything….." "Shut up! And stop fucking moving!" Marcus continued his slow retreat as the guards approached. "I just want to leave, okay. No one has to get hurt." "Don't make this any harder on yourself, kid." It was Gomez who spoke this time, and judging by his tone, he wasn't enjoying this either. The door to Officer Mack's left slid open-and he barely had time to scream before three radroaches leaped on him. Gomez stepped back and fired four shots wildly, missing three of them. Marcus watched in horror as the rad roach sitting on Mack's chest ripped a huge chunk of flesh out of his throat. The roaches were now focused on Gomez, who was screaming and firing his pistol as they swarmed him. Marcus knew this could be his only chance, but he couldn't let Gomez suffer such a fate. He saw Gomez go down as a rad roach sunk its teeth into his left leg. Drawing the 10mm pistol, Marcus took aim at the roach now climbing up Gomez's torso and fired. The bullet struck the rad roach's head and exploded. Marcus fired four more rounds and made quick work of the last two. Gomez pushed the dead roach off his chest. Marcus slowly approached him. "Are you alright?" Gomez held his leg and winced in pain. "I'll live," he stared up at Marcus. "thanks to you, kid. Listen, just get out of here, okay. As far as anyone else is concerned, you were never here." Marcus began to breathe a little easier. As he walked passed the carnage, Gomez called out to him. "Hey kid!" He tensed up and turned, fearing that Gomez had changed his mind. Gomez pulled a 10mm magazine from his vest and tossed it at him. "You may need this." Marcus caught the magazine and thanked him. Not wanting to risk another encounter, he decided to take a different route; one that he hadn't taken since his childhood. The ventilation shafts were always his favorite "playground", and he'd spent many hours exploring them. As he squeezed into one, he realized the shafts were a lot tighter than he had remembered; probably because he was nine the last time he was inside of one. Luckily the shafts were big enough for a man to crawl through, and soon he found himself on the first level. He was heading for the Overseer's office when he heard loud voices coming from the other direction. Marcus realized they were coming from his father's lab, so he decided to make a detour. As he got closer, he recognized two of the voices: Jonas and Chief Hannon, head of security. Marcus stopped at a ventilation grate above the center of the lab. Directly below him was Jonas, and in front of him were Chief Hannon and four other security officers. "This is ridiculous," Jonas began, "Shouldn't your men be dealing with the radroach infestation?" Hannon ignored his question. "I'm going to ask you just one more time: where is the doctor?" Hannon drew his pistol and pointed it directly at Jonas' head. "You're going to shoot me now? I told you: I don't know where James is!" Hannon shrugged. "You had your chance." The sound from the gun echoed through the ventilation shaft. Marcus held in his scream as he saw Jonas, his friend and assistant to his father, fall backwards onto the cold floor of the lab. Blood poured out of the wound in Jonas's head, and in a matter of moments the area underneath Marcus was crimson. He watched as Hannon holstered his pistol, and left the lab with the rest of the officers following. It was all Marcus could do to keep from throwing up. He had just seen his good friend killed right in front of him-and he hadn't done anything to stop it. Silently he cursed himself for being a coward. "Why didn't I try to save him?" A moment later, the answer came to him: "Because then I'd be dead too." This realization didn't make Marcus feel any better. He was a good shot, but there's no way he could've out shot five security officers. Unless he had….. "The Pipboy 3000!" Excitement filled his soul. This must be why his father had shown it to him the other day. It was clear his father wanted him to stay in the Vault, but he also wanted to give Marcus an edge encase things got violent; and they certainly had. As quietly as he could, Marcus removed the grate and climbed down into the lab. Try as he might, he was unable to completely avoid stepping in Jonas' blood. Marcus ran over to the locked room where the Pipboy 3000 was kept and stared at the key pad. "Okay Dad, what would you use for a code?" He pondered this for several moments. His father was a smart man and hacking this door would not be easy. He began looking through his desk, hoping that he had written it down somewhere. Eventually Marcus found his father's bible and opened it. The marked page was Revelation 21:6. Marcus rubbed his chin. "Worth a shot." He walked over to the door a typed in 2-1-6. The light on the biometric monitor went from red to green. Marcus was happy that he'd broken the code, but now he had another problem. To complete the unlocking procedures, he needed a finger print of one of the three men who had access: his father, the Overseer and….he looked over at the corpse on the lab floor….Jonas. Marcus considered using his father's surgical sheers to cut Jonas' finger off but he quickly pushed the thought from his mind; there was no way he was going to butcher his friend's body. He painstakingly dragged Jonas to the door, leaving a trail of blood through the center of the lab. Marcus placed Jonas' forefinger onto the scanner, and the door slid open. Quickly he stepped inside, shut the door behind him, and approached the Pipboy 3000. Marcus carefully removed the glass case and placed it on the floor. He picked it up with his left hand and stared at the four spikes on the inside of the device. He took a few deep breaths and braced himself: this was going to hurt. "Here we go." Marcus rolled down the sleeve on his right forearm and slid the Pipboy over it. Without warning the device snapped shut and the four spikes were plunged into his flesh. Marcus could not contain the scream that left him, and he dropped to his knees. He suddenly felt a burning sensation where his wounds were and the smell of burning flesh hit his nostrils. Marcus realized that the spikes were cauterized the wounds, which meant he wouldn't bleed to death, but now felt a tingling sensation going up his arm, down his torso until it finally encompassed his whole body. He began to shake and Marcus cursed at God-then prayed that he would take the pain away. Then, something incredible happen: Marcus began to see green digital words scrolling in front of him; like a computer screen booting up. He reached out with his left hand to touch them, but there was nothing in front of his face but air. These words appeared underneath his retina and Marcus was so mesmerized by this that he almost forgot the pain; which was beginning to subside. A few moments later the pain was almost completely gone, the words scrolling across Marcus' eyes stopped at a single word: complete. Marcus stood up and stared at the Pipboy. Save for some tenderness around where the four spikes plunged into his arm, the pain was gone. "Great." Before leaving the lab, Marcus opened a first aid kit off the wall and saw a few stimpaks, and stuffed them into his bag. Deciding not to use the ventilation system, Marcus trained his pistol on the lab's main door and opened it. The corridor was empty and he continued making his way towards the Overseer's office. Marcus rounded a corner and found himself standing in the Atrium. At the other end was the Vaults main exit, which was being guarded by two of the Overseer's security. Marcus ducked behind the corner and began considering his options, when he spotted Tom and Mary Holden standing in the middle of the Atrium. He could over hear what they were discussing, and realized they were talking about an escape plan! "Don't you see," Tom began, "this is our chance! We're getting out of here, just like the doctor." Before Mary could protest, Tom began running toward the entrance. Marcus was about to scream for him to stop when the gunfire began. Tom was hit twice in the abdomen then once in the head; he was dead before he hit the ground. Mary screamed and began running toward her dead husband, and that's when Marcus sprang into action. He was not going to stand by and watch another innocent get murdered. Running at a full sprint, he drew his pistol and charged at the two guards, who he recognized as Officers O'Brian and Richards. They opened fire on Mary, hitting her once in the leg. She screamed and fell to the ground, and it was then that they saw Marcus charging towards them. "That's him!" O'Brian yelled. "Take'm out!" Marcus raised his gun-and it was as if time slowed down. Where the Pipboy sensed his rage, or the sudden rush of adrenalin, or maybe the sudden increase in his focus, Marcus was not sure. All he knew is that the Pipboy's V.A.T.S system activated automatically. Officer O'Brian's head, which is what he was aiming for, was suddenly eliminated in green with the number: 87% above it. "You can choose up to three targets, and have a 96% chance of hitting it." He's father's words ran through his mind, and Marcus shifted his gaze towards Richards. The Officer's head eliminated in green, and the number above read 83%. Once he'd chosen his targets, Marcus fired. The 10mm round shattered the visor on O'Brian's helmet and struck him between his eyes. His body was just beginning to fall when the second bullet hit Richards in his face below his right eye. Marcus stared in disbelief at the crumbled bodies. Even though time had seemed to slow down for him, the gun fight had lasted less than five seconds. Marcus stared down at the PIPBOY, then to his gun-and that's when he realized what he had done. He had killed two men; men that he had known his whole life. Men who had gunned down an unarmed man in cold blood. The sound of Mary moaning in pain knocked him out of his trance, and he quickly ran over to her. "Are you alright?" Mary answered by crying out for her husband. Marcus took out one of the stimpak he had taken from his father's lab and went to work on her leg. He quickly bandaged it up and injected one of the stimpaks just above the wound. "There, you should be alright." Mary looked up at him through her bloodshot eyes. "Don't let them get you." Marcus nodded and headed over to the bodies of the two Officers. He had a plan that would take him to the Overseer. "Now Amata, you must be reasonable," the Overseer said as he stood over his daughter. "I just want to talk to him, that's all." Amata sat in a chair in Chief Hannon's office on the first level of the Vault. She was trying her best not to show fear, but the sight of the Chief standing next to her father with a baton in his hand was making it difficult. "I don't know where he is…." "You're lying!" Hannon slammed his baton on the table in front of her, causing Amata to jump in her seat. "We know you stole the pistol from you father's office, and since it's not on your person, it's obvious that you gave it to him!" "Now, now Chief there's no need for that." The Overseer placed on hand on Hannon's shoulder and he backed away. The Overseer's voice was calm and calculating. "Now Amata, I won't be able to control the Chief for much longer if you continue to lie." Amata knew that was a lie. "Please, he's my friend." The Overseer sighed. "You leave me no choice. Chief, give her a little persuasion." A sadistic smile crossed Hannon's face as he stepped forward and back-handed Amata across her face. He was about to strike again when the door to his office opened, and one of his Officer's stepped inside. The Overseer addressed the Officer, who was in full riot gear and staring at the ground. "Well, do you have a report?" The Officer struck the Overseer across the face with a 10mm pistol, knocking him across the office and against the wall. Amata watched in amazement as the Officer removed his riot helmet and revealed the face of Marcus. Chief Hannon turned and drew his pistol, but before he could fire Marcus raised his pistol and shot the gun right out of the Chief's hand. Hannon grabbed his hand in pain, and everyone stared at Marcus in amazement. They had never seen anyone shoot like that. "Get out of here, Amata. Your father and I have to talk." Without saying a word, Amata ran out of the room and headed for her father's office. The Overseer, who's right cheek was already beginning to swell, stepped forward. "You have balls, I'll give you that. But you will never leave this Vault. "That's exactly what I'm going to do. Now, give me the password to your computer." The Overseer sneered. "Oh, is that all? Perhaps you'd like for me to hold the door open for you as well. I have watched over this Vault all my life, and I will not let a bastard like you…" Marcus trained his gun on Hannon, targeted his left hand with the VATS, and fired a bullet directly into it. The Chief screamed in pain, and Marcus pointed the gun directly at the Overseer's head. "Password! Now!" The Overseer looked over at Hannon, and then let out a sigh. "Amata." Marcus began to back away. He stared at Chief Hannon gripping his hand, and the image of Jonas being murdered flashed into his mind. Marcus' blood began to boil at the thought of this murderer living while Jonas lay dead in his own blood. He pointed the gun at Hannon. "This is for Jonas!" Marcus put three shots into Chief Hannon's chest. The body armor never had a chance of stopping the 10mm rounds at such close range, and Hannon slumped down on the floor. He lingered for only a few seconds before dying. The Overseer stared at Marcus in shock and disbelief. "You murdering bastard!" The statement took Marcus aback for a moment. It is true that unlike the case of O'Brian and Richards, he had killed Chief Hannon in cold-blood. But is it wrong to kill a murderer? Marcus would ponder this later. He stepped out of the office, closed the door, and smashed the operating mechanizing trapping the Overseer. Marcus ran down the corridor and entered the Overseer's office where he found Amata shaking. "Marcus!" She screeched as she threw her arms around him. "I don't know what he would've done if you hadn't…." Marcus caressed her hair as he held her. "Shhhh, it's alright. You're safe now." Amata released him and wiped the tears from her eyes. "I've never seen my father like that before. They're saying that Jonas is dead." Marcus looked down at the ground. "It's true. I saw Chief Hannon kill him." Amata's hands covered her mouth. "Oh my God, I'm so sorry." Marcus tried to push the site out of his mind. "Let's get that door open." "Do you have the password?" Marcus walked over to the computer terminal. "Yes. It's your name." He typed on the terminal and the floor underneath the Overseer's desk opened, revealing a secret tunnel. "That's it," Amata said, "let's go." "Wait." Marcus began scanning some files on the terminal. "There are scouting reports on your father's computer." Amata looked over his shoulder. "Scouting reports! You mean from outside?" Marcus nodded. "It looks like he sent out a scouting party last year to see what was happening on the surface. I need to download these." He removed a memory chip from his Pipboy and plugged it into the computer. Amata stood there in disbelief as she pondered what she had just heard. Scouts! People had actually left the Vault and were allowed back in. She wonders what other lies her father had been telling her. "There," Marcus removed the memory chip and placed it back into his Pipboy. "All finished." He took Amata's hand. "Let's get out of here." They quickly made their way through the secret tunnel, and emerged into the chamber that housed the main door. The room was barely lit, and it was clear that the door controls had not been used in a long time. Marcus stepped up to the controls and placed his hand on the lever. He looked at Amata. "Here we go." He pulled the lever down and stood back. An alarm sounded as the giant cog, which acted as the Vaults main and only door to the outside world, was pulled open by a massive hydraulic arm, and was then rolled out of the way. Both Marcus and Amata stood there and stared out into the dark unknown. Amata turned and stared into his eyes. "You have to go." Marcus looked back at the entrance. "Come with me." Amata began to choke up. "I can't, I can't leave the Vault like this. The people will need me to reason with my father." Marcus held her head between his hands. "I need you!" Amata couldn't bear to see the hurt in his eyes, and she finally surrendered to her tears. "No, these people need me more." She gently placed her hands on his. "Whatever is out there, you will overcome it, I know you will." Marcus felt a knot forming in his throat. Everything had happened so fast today that all he could think about was getting out of here. Now he realized what that meant-and his heart was breaking. "I'm never going to see you again, am I." Amata shook her head. This was agony. "I don't know." She managed to say. She through her arms around him again, and they held each other as tight as they could. The sound of yelling and footsteps jarred them out of the moment. Amata looked at the secret tunnel, then back to Marcus. "They're coming! You have to go, now!" They kissed one last time. Marcus did not want to let her go. "I love you, Amata." "I love you, too." The footsteps were getting louder and Amata pushed Marcus towards the exit. "Go, Please!" Marcus took one last look at the love of his life, and then ran into the darkness. ---- Written by coastierks. Category:Rise of the Lone Wanderer Category:Fallout